


Unusual OTP

by zhyn



Series: Cigarettes and glasses [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got hot and bothered over the way Tsutsui eats ice cream. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual OTP

Ah summer. The time for short sleeves, even shorter shorts, and trips to the beach. But Kaga wasn't enjoying the perfect weather today, in the annual Haze Go Club beach party. He couldn't figure out why, but maybe it was related to Tsutsui, who had other plans.

Study plans in the middle summer, hah! Kaga thought, frowning as the other splashed about in the beach. Who would want to study when the sun was shining like this?

"Moping, Kaga-sempai?" Akari asked.

"Just enjoying the view," he lazily replied.

"I think you're gonna enjoy the view over there better." Akari pointed to a distance where the restaurants were. Kaga followed it with his eyes, and saw a group of people reading books and enjoying ice cream and shaved ice.

Tsutsui was with them, enjoying what looked like a cup of Häagen-Dazs ice cream. Enjoying it was a mild word. He looked blissful as he brought the scoop up to his mouth, and when he closed his eyes to savor the flavor Kaga got a shock right to his groin.

Kaga stood up and headed to the waters, wanting to cool down after seeing Tsutsui's sensual smile over the ice cream.


End file.
